thesupergamingbrothersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Lost World
Sonic Lost World is a video game released in 2013 for the Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. It was made as part of a partnership between Sega and Nintendo. This game is a sequel to the 2010 game, Sonic Colors. Game Info 'Gameplay' Sonic Lost World is an action-adventure platforming game in which the player controls Sonic the Hedgehog as he travels across the Lost Hex in order to rescue captured animals and stop the Deadly Six. Levels range from side-scrolling 2D levels to fast-moving 3D linear levels to levels taking place on spherical worlds similar to the cancelled Sonic X-treme and the Super Mario Galaxy series. This also translates to the 3DS version, the first handheld game in the series to feature 3D gameplay. The game uses a new control system which allows players to control Sonic's speed. Simply moving the directional controls with move Sonic at a moderate pace, allowing for more precision. Holding down a trigger button will put Sonic into a run, allowing him to move faster and perform new parkour moves, such as running up and long walls and hop over smalls ledges. In the air, Sonic can perform a double jump, which returns from Sonic Colors, a homing attack, which can now target multiple enemies in quick succession, and a new kick attack, which can be used to defeat stronger enemies, or knock them into others. Also returning from Sonic Colors are the Wisp abilities, which are now controlled using the Wii U GamePad's touchscreen and gyroscopic features. Alongside returning powers such as Drill, Laser and Rocket, new powers include Eagle, which lets Sonic fly through the air, Asteroid, which atomizes objects in his path, and Rhythm, which lets him bounce along a path of notes. There are also some Wisps exclusive to each version of the game. During the game, players can rescue animals by destroying enemies or opening containers, allowing players to progress, or find Red Rings that unlock additional content such as bonus stages. The Wii U version supports both co-operative multiplayer, in which a second player can control a remote controlled vehicle to assist Sonic, and competitive multiplayer, in which a second player can use the Wii U Gamepad screen to race against the other player. The game also supports Miiverse, in which players can exchange items such as Wisps or shields, which grow more effective if they are used by other players, as well as Off-TV Play functionality. The 3DS version supports both local and online multiplayer for up to four players and features exclusive special stages that utilize gyroscopic controls. RC vehicles appear in the single-player mode if the player dies multiple times on a level. Players may also customize RC vehicles in the 3DS version, which can then be used in the Wii U version. 'DLC' :All DLC is Wii U exclusive. The first downloadable content released for Sonic Lost World was Nighmare Zone which was based on NIGHTS into Dreams... and let you fight the Deadly Six and bosses from NIGHTS. Nightmare Zone was released as a pre-order bonus and isn't currently available. The second DLC was released on 18 December and was called Yoshi's Island Zone and like the name suggested, it is based on the Yoshi series. It is currently free. Reception Sonic Lost World has gotten mixed reviews since it's European release. Praises went towards it's smooth 60 FPS and HD graphics, as well as innovative gameplay, music, and parkour system. Criticism spawned from the decrease of Sonic's speed, amounts of scripted scenes, and level design. SomecallmeJohnny After Johnny's review of Ghosts N' Goblins, Johnny reviewed Sonic Lost World, judging the amount of fan requests he got. He stated that it's presentation were astounding, but the gameplay overall felt like experimenting. The 3DS version got more ranting on it's mediocre graphics, level design, and stages. His overall feelings were mixed. If given a score, assumptions would have it less than an 8.0/10, roughly around the 6-7 mark. SonicsChannel Johnny appeared on this channel in a discussion about Sonic Lost World where he gave his thoughts. Talk 'What did you think of this game?' I personally think that this is a great game. Better than Sonic Colors and Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 & 2 but it isn't as good as the classic games, Sonic Adventure 1 & 2 or Sonic Generations. I just hope the fanbase stops calling it the start of another dark age of Sonic because this game fixes every problem that games like Sonic Heroes and Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) had. --Tepig921 22:42, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I think it is a great game, the best of the modern games. It fades in comparison to Sa1, SCD, STH3, and many others, but it is certainly up there with the greats. (It's Thinking 2......... 05:24, November 25, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Video Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Games Reviewed by Somecallmejohnny Category:2013 Reviews